<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bardic Bingo Take Two! by Aroomie, Squeakerblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759904">Bardic Bingo Take Two!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/Squeakerblue'>Squeakerblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BIKM Bingo #2, Birthday Cake, Blind Date, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Eskel Likes bees, Every Chapter is Different, Fae!Jaskier, First Dates, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Guns, Hunting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kiss of Life, Knives, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Multi, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Other, Polyamory, Presents, Rescue, Snipers, Sort Of, Time Travel, Zoo, chase - Freeform, dark!Valdo, merman, threat of drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/pseuds/Squeakerblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a new prompt - written for BIKM Bingo #2!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There can be such a thing as "too close" to something... Maybe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stared out the window of the car, tapping his fingers on his thighs as he watched the city turn into thick trees, licking his lips again.</p><p>“Jaskier, stop it,” Geralt growled, glancing over at his boyfriend and smirked when he saw how jittery Jaskier was with nerves. </p><p>“I can’t help it!” Jaskier throws his hands up. “It’s not every day your boyfriend asks you if you want to go meet his brother!” </p><p>Geralt laughed, looking back at the road. He and Jaskier had been together for just short of a year, it was about time Geralt took Jaskier to go meet the rest of his family. </p><p>“You met one of my brothers before,” Geralt looked at Jaskier, the man scoffing.</p><p>“Lambert doesn’t count, my love, everyone knows, even Vesemir, that he’s not your favourite brother,” Jaskier says with a roll of his eyes, making Geralt laugh.</p><p>“Point. Lambert is an acquired taste, one that you seem to have gotten the handle of,” Geralt smiled, pulling off the highway and onto a dirt road. </p><p>“Oh, please, my charms can win over anyone. Got you didn’t I?” Jaskier smiles wide, reaching over and putting his hand on Geralt’s thigh as the man hummed softly, giving Jaskier a playful side-eyed glare, pulling back his lips into a small snarl. </p><p>“Or so you think,” Geralt growls and Jaskier lets out an exaggerated offended noise, retracting his hand and places it over his chest.</p><p>“You wound me!” Jaskier places the back of his other hand on his forehead, ever the melodramatic, and Geralt just laughed as he threw the car into park once they finally reached their destination. </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Geralt reached over with one hand and grabbed Jaskier by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over, crashing their lips together. Jaskier melted into the kiss with a soft moan, leaning into it and managed to get his fingers into Geralt’s hair just as the white-haired man pulled back. </p><p>“Come on, Eskel is waiting, we are already late,” Geralt said as he slid out of the car, waiting for Jaskier as his boyfriend sighed heavily and got out as well. </p><p>“Remind me again, your brother owns…?” Jaskier asks, walking around the car and taking Geralt’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Bee’s,” Geralt says, pulling Jaskier along as they walk up to the house and knock, “he’s got a thing for them, something about them helping the planet and shit,” Geralt knocks again. “ESKEL!” </p><p>Jaskier smiles, waiting with Geralt for another minute before the man sighs heavily. </p><p>“Must have gotten distracted, c’mon,” Geralt pulled Jaskier’s hand, leading him from the porch to the back of the house.</p><p>“Does he do anything else with the bees?” Jaskier asks, hugging Geralt’s arm to his body as they walked.</p><p>“He collects the honey they make. They have a weird relationship with one another,” Geralt said and Jaskier’s brow pinched, looking up at Geralt with a lifted brow.</p><p>“Weird relationship? How can you have a weird relationship with an insect?” Jaskier asks, stopping when Geralt stopped and giving his boyfriend a confused look when Geralt sighed heavily. </p><p>“Take a look,” Geralt flung a hand out, Jaskier’s eyes following the motion and his jaw drops and the scene before them.</p><p>Not only mentioning the shear <i>size</i> of the property the was lined with hives and all sorts of wildflowers for the bee’s to get pollen from, right smack dab in the middle of a field was a man around Geralt’s height, built like a fucking truck, with dark almost black brown hair pushed back and tied loosely into a bun. </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes travelled across the man, Eskel, and licked his lips as he took in the sight of his state of undress. Eskel was not only in the middle of a field, he was naked, and not just naked, but every single little juicy detail about the man was covered in some sort of live lingerie as the man was covered in various numbers of bees. </p><p>“I’m sorry… are those…?” Jaskier points.</p><p>“Yep,” Geralt popped the ‘p’. </p><p>“And they're not…?” Jaskier looked at Geralt.</p><p>“Nope,” Geralt once again popped the ‘p’ sound. </p><p>“Huh,” Jaskier looked back towards Eskel, the man now looking towards them and smiling brightly, Jaskier found himself blushing.</p><p>“Geralt, I love you, but holy fuck your brother is hot,” Jaskier licked his lips and Geralt threw his head back and laughed. </p><p>“C’mon,” Geralt pulled Jaskier along, approaching Eskel quickly as the man started to walk towards them. “Couldn’t keep your clothes on, brother?” Geralt gave Eskel a once over, the bees hovering around Eskel like they naturally belonged on his body.</p><p>“Couldn’t get here when you said you would?” Eskel snarked back, grinning. </p><p>Oh yes, Jaskier definitely liked this brother more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a flower crown!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier smiled as he watched Ciri run around the field picking flowers, they were at Kaer Morhen still when the snows had melted and everything had returned to a vibrant green. Jaskier took it upon himself to teach Ciri how to make a flower crown, the young princess eagerly agreeing as she bounced on her toes, Vesemir reluctantly giving them the day training free. </p><p>They sat together, knees touching with all the various flowers that Ciri had gathered between their legs, the young girl so focused, her tongue sticking out from her lips. </p><p>“You want to go under, there, darling,” Jaskier pointed at the stems of flowers where Ciri had gone over instead, smiling when she groaned but fixed it. </p><p>“Having fun?” Jaskier and Ciri looked up at the new voice, smiling wide as Eskel approached them.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s hard though…” Ciri pouted at her crown, making Eskel smile. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not that hard,” Eskel sat down next to them, taking a bunch of flowers for himself and looked at Jaskier expectantly for direction. </p><p>Jaskier spends the entire day trying to teach princess and Witcher how to make a flower crown, helping Eskel much more than Ciri as the Witcher was having trouble figuring it out, a fact that delighted Ciri to no end as she finally completed her first crown that held together properly while Eskel still only had half a crown falling apart. </p><p>Ciri had stepped in to help Eskel as well, the three of them working on one crown. When it was finally done, obviously not as neat looking as Jaskier’s or Ciri’s, they headed back to the keep for dinner. </p><p>Ciri proudly presented her flower crown to Vesemir, putting it on the old wolf's head and giggling when he just grunted and went about dishing out the stew. Jaskier had given his crown to Geralt, smiling as the white wolf kissed him on the lips sweetly, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist as the bard dropped himself into his seat. </p><p>Lastly, Eskel just unceremoniously dropped his crown on Lambert’s head, the youngest wolf blinking owlishly at the scarred Witcher. He reached up to touch the crown, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and quickly looked at the table, fiddling with his spoon. Ciri coughed, giving Eskel a pointed look when he looked towards the girl, her eyes darting towards Lambert. Eskel huffed quietly, smiling as he shook his head and quickly leaned over and planted a kiss on Lambert’s cheek. </p><p>The others laughed, watching as Eskel and Lambert both turned a bright shade of pink with embarrassment, the youngest wolf scooting closer to Eskel throughout dinner until he was firmly squished against the scarred Witcher’s side, ignoring the giggles from the others when Eskel’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him close.

Jaskier grinned over at Eskel and Lambert, watching as the two tried to be affectionate but still couldn’t quite figure it out. They had seen each other as brothers for so long, best friends to one another, until finally, Lambert had blurted out ungracefully that he had actually cared for Eskel as… more. Eskel took a couple of days to process what Lambert had said, admitting he didn’t think Lambert would ever share the same feelings. 

Now it just needed time. Time to learn each other, see what they liked, how to act around one another. As it turns out, Lambert was a cuddler, don’t say that to his face though, less you like getting punched in the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone deserves cake on their name-day! Even if you have to make one up!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had announced one evening that he had given the Witcher’s name days, each one of them staring at him like he’d lost his marbles.</p><p>“So… you’re going to just… give us days?” Eskel asked, pointing his fork at Jaskier.<br/>“Well, yeah! You all said you didn’t remember when your <i>actual</i> name days are, so… why not just have a new one?” Jaskier asked so innocently that even Vesemir couldn’t say no to the bard. Jaskier then picked days of each of them, all during the winter where Jaskier could keep them all together and celebrate as a family. Little did they know that Jaskier already had a plan in motion, supplies, gifts. </p><p>Lambert’s day was first. Jaskier woke the wolf by going down on his morning wood, completely ignoring the other two as they stirred awake by the smell of lust filling the room. Jaskier licked his lips, smiling coyly as he announced that he was just Lambert’s for the day, Geralt and Eskel weren’t allowed to touch him. The look of utter glee on Lambert’s face was almost gift enough. Almost. </p><p>The Witcher’s started their day, Jaskier giving Eskel and Gerla enough affection for them to know he was still theirs as well, but he kept all his attention on Lambert. He sat with the youngest wolf at breakfast, occasionally feeding Lambert a piece of fruit or bread, Geralt and Eskel both glowering at Lambert for having all of Jaskier’s attention. </p><p>Vesemir had announced that Jaskier had the day off from his usual tasks, the bard had already begged the old wolf for time to make everything he had planned for Lambert. </p><p>Jaskier watched as they all filed out of the hall to start their training, waving at them when the younger Witcher’s looked back at him, smiling as Geralt and Lambert started to shove at each other. As soon as they were out of sight, Jaskier got to work.</p><p>He rushed to their room and grabbed the gift he made for Lambert, a rabbit pelt so soft from an evening hunt when he was on the path with Eskel. Finally having managed to get the technique down for tanning the skin and not butchering it. He spread the pelt out in a pretty display, putting a couple of dry buttercups around the pelt to “make it pretty”.</p><p>Jaskier then ran to the kitchen and began preparing everything for making a cake. It took him more than one shot to get it just right, the first one he burnt, the second was undercooked, the third was…. He doesn’t even know. It took six tries before Jaskier managed to get it right. </p><p>The bard smiled at the honey cake. It was small, personal sized and just for Lambert. He could hear the wolves coming in from their training and he began to rush to make the sauce for the cake, something strawberry, Lambert’s favourite. He had less than an hour to finish for lunch, looking up from his mixing when he heard the kitchen door open and saw Vesemir walking in, the old wolf’s brow shooting to his hairline.</p><p>“You gonna clean this mess up?” Vesemir motioned to the kitchen, it was a complete disaster. Jaskier smiled sheepishly at the old wolf as Vesemir started to make lunch for the pups. </p><p>“Yes, Vesemir, I promise,” Jaskier laughed softly, finishing his topping quickly then went about cleaning his mess.</p><p>Just as he finished cleaning the last bowl, Vesemir plated up their lunches and took them out to the main hall, when the clattering noises of Lambert and the others filled the halls. Jaskier smiled as he heard Vesemir give the boys shit for roughhousing, telling them to sit and eat before they broke something, pouring out the strawberry topping onto the cake and making sure a couple more whole pieces were placed on top. Jaskier smiled at his creation, completely proud of himself, and took it to the main hall. </p><p>“Buttercup! Finally here,” Lambert joked.</p><p>“We thought you’d somehow killed yourself in there,” Eskel grinned, Jaskier rolled his eyes as he remembered that the Witcher’s probably smelt everything he had fucked up before he actually managed to bake something edible.</p><p>“Oh, ha ha, wait and see if I make you one now,” Jaskier said, sassing it up as he pushed Lambert back some from the table and placed himself in the young wolf’s lap, smirking at the way Eskel’s mouth watered so much he had to swallow hard, his eyes glued to the cake. </p><p>“Shit, buttercup…” Lambert breathed, looking at the plate that Jaskier placed in front of him.</p><p>“Happy name day, baby,” Jaskier kissed Lambert’s cheek, smiling still when Vesemir echoed the sentiment. Geralt and Eskel following a moment after. </p><p>“What’s this, by the way?” Lambert asked, pointing at the pelt on the table.</p><p>“That’s your gift!” Jaskier announced proudly. </p><p>“Jask… isn’t that your first pelt?” Eskel asked, eyeing the bard with wide eyes. </p><p>“Mhmm! Lambert sometimes complains about the hardness of the pillows, so, I figured…” Jaskier trailed off, waving at the pelt, his cheeks turning pink as he bowed his head. Lambert reached over and touched the pelt, sucking in a breath when his fingers touched the soft material. </p><p>“Shit, buttercup!” Lambert smiled, looking at Jaskier. </p><p>“You don’t… have to like it, I know it’s not… great,” Jaskier rubbed his cheek, looking away. </p><p>“I love it, buttercup,” Lambert leaned in, stealing Jaskier’s lips in a kiss,” thank you.” </p><p>Jaskier smiled shyly and they all settled into a comfortable silence, the wolves all eating quietly until Lambert reached for his cake and Jaskier made a tsking noise, smirking at Lambert when the Witcher gave him a questioning look. </p><p>“Let me,” Jaskier grabbed the plate, a fork, and cut into the cake to spear a piece then hold it out to Lambert’s mouth. The youngest wolf smirked, looking at the piece than at Jaskier, his eyes darting to Geralt and Eskel as he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the bite. </p><p>Eskel and Geralt looked good in green, Lambert decided, both of them gripping their utensils so tight they were bending and it wasn’t until halfway through the cake that Jaskier looked over at them with a small smile.</p><p>“Oh don’t look like that, you both will get the exact same treatment on your days… with your own gifts,” Jaskier smiled, offering another bite to Lambert. Geralt and Eskel smiled, a giddy feeling rising in their chests, suddenly finding themselves very much looking forward to their new name days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a dating app can be profitable!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier looked at his watch, making a noise low in his throat as he realized that it was five minutes past the hour they said they would meet. He started to get nervous, looking around the area as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Five minutes turned into ten, ten to fifteen, Jaskier was beginning to wonder if this man was even going to show up when fifteen turned into twenty and he was about to give up, turning around and cruising himself for finally believing that the stupid dating app finally spit something good out. </p><p>“Excuse me…” A deep gravelly voice behind him nade Jaskier pause, spinning on his heels as his gaze landed on an older gentleman. Jaskier looked him over, tall, well build for his age -which Jaskier assumed was mid to late fifties- and Jaskier put on his best smile when his gaze came back up to the man's face, admiring the amber colour of his eyes.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Jaskier asked, tilting his head slightly. </p><p>“You… ah,” The older man rubbed the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m Vesemir, ah, daddywolf4 if we go by the app.” </p><p>Jaskier’s jaw dropped as he looked at the man, looking him up and down once again. Sure they shared images, but the man, Vesemir, had been shy about sharing his face so he only sent ones from the neck down. </p><p>“Man… your carpets definitely do not match the drapes,” Jaskier blurted out. Both men went ramrod straight, staring at each other wide-eyed before bursting out into laughter. </p><p>“No, no they definitely don’t,” Vesemir laughed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his white hair, the rest of his body not getting the memo yet and staying covered in a nice pillowed layer of black. </p><p>“You’re late, you know,” Jaskier sassed, smirking at Vesemir as he folded his arms over his chest, watching as Vesemir looked away sheepishly. </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. I was here, at the right time, but when I saw you I…” Vesemir looked away, licking his lips. “You’re so young, I mean… I know your age! I saw your pictures! I just…” </p><p>“Got scared?” Jaskier supplied, smiling sweetly as Vesemir nodded. “You were worried I’d see your age, call you a creep, and leave?” Vesemir nodded again. “Oh, you poor sweet man,” Jaskier walked over to Vesemir and looped his arm around the older man’s arm, smiling up at him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Vesemir asked, lifting a brow as he looked at Jaskier. </p><p>“I am waiting to be escorted on our first date!” Jaskier said happily, grinning up at the shocked look on Vesemir’s face.</p><p>“F-first?” Vesemir asked, watching JAskier the entire time as they went to the window, paid the entry fee, letting himself be tugged a long.</p><p>“Of course! Now that I’ve seen your face, you really think I’m letting someone as handsome as you just, what? Walk away?” Jaskier asked, smiling up at him as he kept a hand on Vesemir the entire time they walked around.</p><p>“And… my age?” Vesemir prompted, watching as Jaskier tilted his head in question. “You are not bothered by it?” Vesemir clarified. </p><p>“Gods no!” Jaskier said happily, leaning over the exhibit wall for the elephants and smiled. “Are you bothered that I am so young?” Jaskier looked over his shoulder at Vesemir.</p><p>“No! No,” Vesemir shook his head quickly, moving his free hand to hold Jaskier’s against his arm. “You are gorgeous, just as your pictures, if more so,” Vesemir smiled down at Jaskier, loving the way the boys cheeks tinted pink. </p><p>They walked about in comfortable silence, Jaskier occasionally filling it with random facts about what ever animal they were currently looking at. When they reached Vesemir's favourite exhibit, the wolves, the older man smirked as he gently squeezed Jaskier’s hand to get his attention. </p><p>“Did you know,” he started, “that wolves mate for life?” Vesemir looked at Jaskier from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“What? No, they don’t!” Jaskier squealed, laughing as Vesemir just shrugged and looked at the pack. “Do they…?” Jaskier glances up at Vesemir, his bright blue eyes blinking doely at the older man. </p><p>“Hmmm, want to find out?” Vesemir smiled at Jaskier, turning his head to give him his undivided attention. Jaskier blinked, staring at him, connecting the dots to Vesemir’s user name from the app and a large grin appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Depends,” Vesemir’s brow ticked in question, “are you opposed to kissing on a first date?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled widely as Vesemir laughed, the older man wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulling the younger man flush to his body and tilted his head down to capture Jaskier’s lips with his as the younger man tilted his head up, wrapping his arms around Vesemir’s shoulders. The kiss deepened as Jaskier opened his lips to Vesemir, the younger man’s chuckle being swallowed by Vesemir as the wolves started to howl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... can a bard be a tank?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel and Lambert walked ahead of Jaskier, while the bard was useful in some ways what with his dagger and some charismatic manipulation of others, he wasn’t really going to be super useful in a cave full of ghouls. Regardless, the bard begged until the two relented and let the hyperactive man come along with them. </p><p>Eskel rolled his two-handed great sword in his palms, anxious for something to jump out at them in an ambush, Lambert hopping on his toes every once in a while as he walked, spinning his sword in his palm. Both of them trying desperately to ignore the constant strumming of Jaskier and his gods damn lute!</p><p>“Can you stop? For, like, five minutes?” Lambert finally snapped, looking back at Jaskier.</p><p>“Hey, every adventure needs music!” Jaskier defended, holding up his hands in defence. </p><p>“Not when you need stealth!” Lambert growled and Jaskier rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Will you girls shut up?” Eskel asked politely, gingerly placing his blade on his shoulder while his now free hand went to his hip. </p><p>“He started it!” Lambert and Jaskier said at the same time, pointing at each other, Eskel just rolled his eyes and smirked with a shake of his head. </p><p>“C’mon you two, sooner we get this done, sooner we can have food,” Eskel said, swinging his blade around and walked a couple of feet before the other two followed.</p><p>“You know, I have a question,” Jaskier said after a minute.</p><p>“And what would that be? Why can’t you shut up for two seconds?” Lambert shot over his shoulder, grinning. </p><p>“No, ass hole, I mean, we are on this quest to save a prince! It’s heroic, ballad worthy! Yet we have no clue what he looks like!” Jaskier exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Lambert and Eskel both looked at one another, brows lifted. </p><p>“That’s… an excellent question,” Eskel looked over to Jaskier, then to Lambert again, head tilting.</p><p>“Geralt. He looks like Geralt,” Lambert said with a grin. Jaskier blinked, looking between the two of them before stepping up to Eskel and motioned at the man's sword.</p><p>“Can I borrow that?” Jaskier asked, holding out his hands. There was a pause, Eskel looking towards Lambert and the younger man just shrugs. </p><p>“Uh, sure Jask,” Eskel said as he passed his sword to Jaskier, blinking in surprise when he saw that Jaskier was able to take the blade no problem, his strength shocking.</p><p>“Awesome, thank you,” Jaskier smiled and passed his lute to Eskel then skipped his way down the corridor, there was another pause. Jaskier looked over his shoulder at Eskel and Lambert, grinning wide as a triumphant look appeared on his face before he went charging like some sort of berserker. </p><p>~~</p><p>The brothers all blinked as they watched Jaskier swinging his invisible sword, making swishing and gargling dying noises. They had all arranged to finally do a game night, Lambert throwing out that they should continue their Dungeons and Dragons game.</p><p>“I thought he was supposed to be a bard!?” Eskel looked towards Geralt, the white-haired man blinking in surprise as he watched Jaskier enthusiastically killing things to “save” Geralt. </p><p>“He apparently has luck out the ass to be able to roll that fucking high twice in a row,” Lambert said, looking to Eskel then at Geralt, grinning as he saw the way that his brother was looking at Jaskier, the other man still enthusiastically “killing” everything. </p><p>“Apparently our bard has secret tank skills?” Eskel questioned looking to Lambert then at Geralt again and grinned as he now realized the look that Lambert had caught. </p><p>“How badly do you want to bend him over the table?” Lambert asked, making Geralt blink and looked at his brother.</p><p>“So much that you two should fuck off, now,” Geralt suddenly got to his feet and rounded the table, capturing Jaskier’s flying wrists and pinning the man to his chair.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Eskel laughed, covering his eyes as he quickly left the room.</p><p>“My eyes! My eyes!” Lambert dramatically fell out of his chair, scampering his way out of the room just in time to escape as Jaskier moaned loudly as Geralt picked his boyfriend up and pinned him to the nearest wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shipwrecks, close calls, being saved by the unlikely... Just breath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaskier!” The young man’s head whipped around, looking towards the elderly captain that called his name. “Get your ass to the port! They need your help on the ropes!”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!” Jaskier could barely hear the old captain over the storm raging above them, the wind causing the rain to feel more like acid rather than water as it pelted his skin. Jaskier slid across the deck, the finely sanded planks slick as oil with the coating of water, sliding to a halt as he collided with the railing and grabbed hold of the ropes before the momentum of the slip caused him to go overboard. </p><p>“Easy there, kid!” Jaskier just smirked over at his crew-mate, laughing with him as a rough wave came up and crashed onto the deck, making their feet slip about. </p><p>“C’mon! Pull!” The crew pulled the ropes, trying to get them tied down properly. </p><p>“Look out!”</p><p>“Find cover!”</p><p>Jaskier looked up, tightening his grip on the ropes in his hand, fear crawling up his spine as his eyes widened, watching as a wave three times the size of the ship loomed over them. Dread filled his gut as it started to tumble over, and Jaskier shut his eyes tightly, wrapping the rope around his arm quickly and curled into a tight ball just in time to have the wave crash down onto the ship. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Eskel swam alongside his brothers, picking up scraps from ships that had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, a small chuckle leaving him as a sudden current from the storm raging overhead and propelling them forward. </p><p>“Feels like a big one,” Lambert says, smiling as he looks over his shoulder, flicking his crimson tail at the waters. </p><p>“Think we’ll find anything new?” Eskel asks, plucking a small piece of wood from the ocean floor to investigate it. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Geralt looked back at his brother, brow lifted.</p><p>Eskel just rolled his eyes, following behind his brothers. Geralt’s silvery tail was easily spotted in the darkened waters, his gaze darting towards Lambert as his crimson tail flicked in and out of sight. The larger mer sighed, looking back at the wood in his hand, as his brothers would say he had a bleeding heart for the humans, always taking the time to bury all the skeletons they find on the ocean floor. </p><p>The brothers all paused as a loud cracking noise echoed through the waters, looking up and staring wide-eyed as they watched a ship, one of the larger ones they’ve seen, split in half and shatter as a large wave crashed into it. </p><p>“Fuckin’ hell,” Lambert breathed, watching as the ship gets torn apart by the constant onslaught of rough waters from the storm. </p><p>“No way anyone survived that,” Geralt said, ever the ray of sunshine, and Eskel glared over at him.</p><p>“Ever the delightful one, aren’t you brother,” Eskel deadpanned, smirking when Geralt rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Think there was anything good on there?” Lambert asks, looking towards Geralt, the silver mer shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“Possibly, we will have to wait for it to sink more before we can investigate,” Geralt says, folding his arms over his chest. Lambert snorted.</p><p>“I got nothing to do, do you?” Lambert smirked, Geralt shrugged and looked around, setting himself down on a rock. Eskel rolled his eyes at his brother’s banter, staring up at the wreckage as it slowly sunk to the depths. His gaze narrowing as he stared at all the broken pieces, the barrels spilling out from the hold, the tables floating up to the surface, the bodies of the lifeless crew that couldn’t get a breath before the wave crashed on them. </p><p>Eskel’s eyes went wide as his gaze caught something moving, something struggling against ropes wrapped around itself. His brothers must have seen it too if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by. </p><p>“Well, that… sucks,” Lambert groused, frowning hard.</p><p>“Drowning,” was all Geralt said as they watched the scene unfold. Eskel looked over to his brothers then back at the struggling human, his body itching to move, to get to it, and he was about to when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and he looked over to see Geralt staring at him with a hard frown.</p><p>“Don’t,” Geralt growled, “it’s against the rules!” </p><p>“Rules that are century years old! When the elders forced us into hiding because of some misunderstanding!” Eskel yelled, pulling his arm from Geralt’s grip.</p><p>“Eskel!” Geralt yelled after his brother, Eskel’s emerald tail barely visible in the dark waters until he got closer to the surface, the light from the storm making the emerald scales stand out like gems. </p><p>Eskel swam as quickly as he could, rushing over to the struggling human. He reached the man just in time to see a burst of bubbles leave the man’s mouth, eyes shut tightly as he gave up struggling with the ropes and instead clawed at his throat. </p><p>The human must have sensed him approach cause his eyes suddenly flew open wide, another burst of bubbles leaving his mouth as Eskel approached. Eskel held up his hands in a placating manner, knowing the human wouldn’t be able to understand him, and pointed to his claws than the rope as he made a swishing movement through the water. </p><p>He didn’t wait for the human to answer and just went ahead, grabbing hold of the rope with one hand and cutting it away with the claws on the other. Once he was free, the human began struggling to go up, to get air, but another wave crashing down against the ocean’s waters pushed him back down. </p><p>Eskel frowned and quickly grabbed hold of the human, pulling him close. He didn’t have time to try and explain what he was going to do, grabbing hold of the human's jaw, Eskel pulled his face towards him and locked his mouth over his. The human struggled, pushing against Eskel’s chest, but the moment the human’s mouth opened again in an attempt to get air, Eskel could feel the small amount of water he’d already swallowed and dipped his tongue inside to absorb the water from the human's body and expel it through the gills on his neck. </p><p>The human struggled less, eyes wide, as Eskel breathed into his mouth, giving him air. Eskel kept his eyes on the humans, admiring how <i>blue</i> they were, a small smile appearing on his lips as he pulled back when the human tapped his shoulder and looked at Eskel properly. His fingers trailing across the sun-kissed colour of his skin, dipping down to trace the start of his scales around his waist, eyes stuck on his gills. </p><p>Eskel held the human there for a solid minute before the human’s face scrunched up and bubbles escaped his mouth again, so he dove in without a second thought to refill his lungs. Once he finished, Eskel pulled the human close to his chest and looked around, smiling wide when he saw a cave in the closest reef. He held the human's face on his chest and dove, swimming down quickly but not so fast that the pressure would hurt the human, and swam into the cave. </p><p>He only needed to swim into the cave a few strokes before it turned upward and he breached the surface, the human sputtering and gasping loudly for air, sucking it in greedily. Eskel helped the human onto the edge of the small pool, looking around the air pocket and realized that there was a type of glowing sea slug that provided light in the cave. </p><p>“You… you're a merman,” Eskel looked over towards the human, smiling and giving a nod. “And you understand me,” Eskel nodded again with a small roll of his eyes. “And a smart ass,” Eskel’s shoulders shook with mirth. </p><p>“I… thank you, for saving me,” the human said, watching as Eskel swam over to him, eyes wide as he looked at the emerald tail. “Uh,” he licked his lips, “my name is Jaskier,” Eskel smiled wide, now knowing the human's name. “I… I don’t suppose you can speak, can you?” Eskel tilted his head, watching Jaskier.</p><p>“Eskel,” Eskel said his name, pointing at himself. </p><p>“Es-... Eskeial?” Jaskier tried, Eskel shook his head.</p><p>“Eskel,” he said again.</p><p>“Eskel,” Jaskier echoed and Eskel beamed, nodding quickly. </p><p>“Eskel,” Jaskier pointed at the merman, “Jaskier,” then pointed at himself.</p><p>“Jas… kier,” Eskel said slowly, the voice deep and rich, making Jaskier shiver. </p><p>“You saved me,” Eskel nodded, “aren’t there, like, rules against something like that? I mean… you’re a merman,” Jaskier said, waving his hands about. Eskel just nods, still smiling at Jaskier. “And… you don’t care?” Eskel shook his head. “Huh…” Jaskier just stared at him, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Eskel!” Jaskier went rigid at the new sounds, the loud clicking noises coming from the water making him jump back in the waters and cling to Eskel’s side while the emerald-tailed merman looked towards the entrance of the cave. </p><p>Geralt and Lambert’s head appeared from the waters, both of the brothers blinking in surprise to see Eskel holding the human so close to him, protecting him, and Geralt sighed heavily.</p><p>“You have to be fucking difficult, don’t you,” Geralt growled, shaking his head. </p><p>Eskel growled at Geralt as Lambert started to laugh, holding his mate close to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fill for Chin on the BIKM Bingo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lambert enjoyed painting, it was one of the few things he had to himself at Kaer Morhen, even if he had to trek across the valley and row across the lake to get to it. For years, he’d hidden it away, worried that the other Wolves would make fun of him for it. With the arrival of Jaskier, and the  other Wolves' clear acceptance of his “unWitcherly” ways, including his own sketches, Lambert was finally feeling willing to risk revealing his hobby. Aiden, of course, knew about it, and had been encouraging him for months to move his easel to the keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be much nicer to paint inside than out in the snow and wind, having to keep up a hefty quen just to keep his oils from getting damaged. He didn’t want to go empty-handed though, and most of his art was simple landscapes. The valley of Kaer Morhen held a lot of bad memories, but it’s views were absolutely breathtaking. The best views were from the keep itself, but he’d never risked taking his paints there before now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the finished portraits he’d leaned against the rock wall to finish drying. His memory was very good, and he often sketched his fellow Witchers late at night when everyone had gone to bed and he couldn’t sleep, so he was well practiced. He didn’t need them in front of him to paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiden already had several of his own, stored away in a dwarven vault. Lambert had a whole sketchbook filled with the Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d already done Geralt brushing down Roach, the mare’s nose half-buried in his pocket looking for the apple slices he swore he didn’t feed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s, of course, was him and Lil’ Bleater. The little demon in a tiny goat’s body held in his thick arms as she chewed at his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir’s though, it was giving him trouble. He’d had to sand down and resurface two different canvases. He flipped through his memories and smiled. The old Wolf passed out in his chair, book on his chest and firelight playing over his face. That would work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lambert sketched out the design on the canvas, barely pressing with the graphite stick before fetching his paints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The painting quickly gained shape, torso, legs, the book, the thick woolen jacket and then he started on Vesemir’s face. He took special care there. The old man’s jawline and chin were strong, if hidden a bit under a Witcher gone mildly to seed, though the gray Wolf could still trounce all three of them if he put his mind to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scar that ran across the point of his chin had always fascinated Lambert. The story changed a bit on what did it. Sometimes it was a cockatrice, once a nekker, and often a griffin. Lambert suspected there was an embarrassing story behind it, but he never pressed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly was never going to explain how one of the scars on his shoulder was from him slipping off the roof of a house in Vizima, drunk off his face and chasing Aiden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully did another layer of the thin oil paint over the chin scar, practically bringing it to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert nodded. That would do. He hoped they liked them and didn’t tease him too much when he brought them and his paints to the castle. He’d even already picked out an ideal, and still empty, room with a gorgeous view, not to mention the nice big fireplace. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fill for Memory for BIKM Bingo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt sat in the thickly cushioned chair at his desk, the open journal in front of him, and he opened the inkwell and dipped in his quill. Jaskier had insisted that he keep the journals once they settled at Corvo Bianco. They had what they could salvage from Kaer Morhen, and Vesemir had backed Jaskier on the idea. “You should have been keeping them anyway. We all did once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Healthy though you are, darling, none of us will be around forever. Record your memories, your history, the history of the Wolf Witchers. Someday, some scholar will thank you.” Jaskier had said, pressing a kiss behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt had agreed, and then pressed both Eskel and Lambert into it too. Lambert had been resistant, unwilling to revisit old, painful memories, but a few hours of Jaskier and Aiden working him over with the massage oils on old wounds and plenty of kisses had him capitulating. Aiden, missing an eye and bearing a bad limp from the drowners he’d had to fight off after Karadin dumped him in the river, had agreed. He’d helped Jaskier melt Lambert into a pile of Witcher-shaped goo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel had taken only a little convincing and soon they spent at least one night a week writing in their journals, rewarded for their efforts by a smirking, naked bard in their bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wrote, recounting a difficult fight with a pair of royal Wyverns, and Jaskier’s “assistance”, which had primarily been distracting the male by shooting it with a pre-loaded crossbow, and then taking cover in a deep crag in the cliff face, just out of reach of the claws of the angry Wyvern, occasionally reaching out with a long, thin spear to poke at it, keeping it angry enough to focus on the rockface. Geralt had taken care of the female, then attacked the male. It sounded easy, but Royal Wyverns were tough, venomous and cunning, on top of being utterly vicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had made a wonderful song out of it, even though he’d been trapped in the crag and unable to see much more than the male Wyvern’s arm and claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around him and Geralt leaned back into Jaskier’s grip, rumbling happily at the kiss he got behind his ear. “How goes the journal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Recorded that pair of Royal Wyverns you turned into that song.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember that. The damn thing nearly shredded me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Geralt huffed. “No, it didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I lost a perfectly good doublet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You lost it to the berry bush right outside it when you crawled out.” Geralt laughed, recalling the poor yellow doublet that had been stained irreparably with blackberry juice from the thorny plant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semantics!” Jaskier huffed, before smiling. “Are you done for the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt capped his inkwell and wiped off the quill. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good, Eskel was wondering where you were, and Lambert and Aiden decided they couldn’t wait any longer, so it’s getting frisky up there.”  Jaskier grinned, his brown hair reflecting the light of the candles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stood, snuffing the candle with a wave of his hand and turned, picking up his beloved bard and heaving him over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“GERALT! Put me down!” Hose clad leggings flailed in the air until Geralt smacked the firm ass and Jaskier yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll trip in the dark. This is easier.”  He slid his hand down a bit and stroked his fingers over the bard’s soft ballsack, cupped neatly in the hose. “Not to mention more fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moaned and braced his hands on Geralt’s back. “Point made, now hurry up, I wanna go make some more memories with my Witchers.” One hand slid into the loose pants, sliding in to play with Geralt’s oiled hole, still wet from earlier in the evening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned, then rumbled as he went up the stairs, “No recording our sex lives, lark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Too late, but I did change your names!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt opened the door to their bedchamber, with its massive custom bed, and entered to the sounds of kissing and the sight of Aiden entwined with Eskel and Lambert and Vesemir, naked, in his favorite chair observing them. “Room for two more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of agreement and reaching hands was more than answer enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fill for Feeling for BIKM Bingo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier felt himself flying through the air momentarily before he landed on the massive bed with a grunt. He rolled his head and looked at Aiden, Lambert and Eskel. “Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll have, oh fuck, more now that you’re here.” Lambert said, as Aiden flicked a nipple. Jaskier could practically feel the sensation. Aiden was amazing with his hands.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier grinned, and watched as Geralt shucked his trousers and crawled onto the bed. Eskel moved faster though, pinning the other Witcher and kissing him fiercely. Jaskier chuckled and looked at the only free Witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You not joining tonight?” He asked, rolling over and shifting up the bed towards the oldest Witcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not sure. The pups seem pretty involved.” Vesemir smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here all alone… and it’s cold…” It wasn’t but who cared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir raised an eyebrow and patted his lap, “Come here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaskier was up like a shot, sliding into Vesemir’s lap like he belonged there, which he did if anyone asked him. Strong hands slid down his back as he leaned forward, kissing the gray haired Witcher. Jaskier arched his back as one hand slipped low, sliding into the crease of his ass and pressing against his hole. His already slicked up hole. Jaskier was no fool.  He adored the feeling of them slipping right into him, the stretch and pressure<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naughty bard.” Vesemir said, pressing two fingers in without preamble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wise bard.” Jaskier countered, arching his back and moaning as those thick fingers gently pressed and stretched him. He could feel the thick prick beneath him, twitching against his balls and thigh and rolled his hips encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vesemir chuckled, easily lifting him and turning him to face the bed, half standing over him, held by the hips, the head of his cock just teasing Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier whined “Come on, give it to me. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As you wish.” Vesemir pulled, hilting himself in Jaskier in one smooth motion. The bard was well trained, fucked by five Witchers as often as he was, and took him easily with a deep moan. Vesemir leaned back, releasing the bard and smacked one hip gently. “Move then, if you want it so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier didn’t hesitate, bracing his hands on Vesemir’s knees and beginning to ride the Witcher’s cock. He had a perfect view to see Aiden pressing himself into Lambert, who took the Cat with a long, rumbling moan. The youngest Witcher was on his knees, chest pressed to the bed and face a study in bliss. Aiden had that effect on him, and on Jaskier too to be honest. And Eskel, and Geralt, and even occasionally, Vesemir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel and Geralt were still kissing, though wrestling a bit. It took Jaskier a moment to realize it wasn’t for who’d be doing the fucking, but for who’d be fucked. Both were greedy in their own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt won, pinning Eskel down and sliding onto his stiff cock. Geralt was already prepared from earlier that evening, so it was no hardship. The deep moan it pulled from both of them had Jaskier echoing it, and moving himself faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few nudges had Lambert half crawling, half being pushed across the bed, before Aiden forced his head up enough to guide him into kissing Eskel. Once he’d found lips though, the youngest Witcher went to town, making out fiercely with Eskel as Aiden and Geralt smirked at each other and did their best to make their Wolves moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt the cock inside him twitch, as Vesemir grabbed his hips and thrust up hard several times before pressing in deep as his knot popped, and he began filling the bard. Jaskier moaned at the feeling and reached for his own cock, but Vesemir grabbed his hands. “Not yet, little bird. We all want you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jaskier moaned as he realized he was in for a long night. Excellent. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fill for Page for BIKM Bingo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The archeology student carefully brushed away dirt from the top of the large chest, the wood surprisingly intact after all these centuries. The ruins of the once great vineyard of Corvo Bianco were in amazing condition, a fact that many of his teachers and fellow students commented about. It was almost like Corvo Bianco was left behind only recently, considering the pristine condition, but the reality was that the vineyard had been abandoned during the Great Twin Disasters of Toussaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catriona, also called the Red Death, had swept through the beautiful land, killing thousands. In the midst of the worst of the outbreak, a small volcano to the west of Corvo Bianco, in the middle of the lake, had erupted, dumping tons of ash all over the eastern part of the country, thanks to the strong easterly winds, burying Corvo Bianco and other vineyards like it in the middle of the night. It took Toussaint decades, if not centuries to recover, but it had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvo Bianco had once been one of the crown jewels of Toussaint, its final owner recorded as the famous retired Witcher Geralt of Rivia. The magic that had powered the protection spells on parts of the complex had somehow survived into the modern era, as the young student discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed aside the final bit of dirt and touched the brass clutch, just to receive a shock. Definitely powered. “PROFESSOR! I FOUND SOMETHING!” He yelled. He heard shouts as the message was passed along, and soon, Professor Peren came jogging down the reinforced steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Luca?” The middle aged professor asked, peering over Luca’s shoulder at the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but it’s still powered, which bodes well for the contents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lad, I’ll send for the mages, they’ve been studying the spells on the wardrobe for the last week. I thank all the Gods that Geralt of Rivia had most of this building spelled safe. It’s been a godsend of historical value.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Professor turned to the small group of other students gathered at the top of the stairs. “One of you go fetch a mage. We’ve found a chest.” The students scrambled off, and the professor bent to inspect the chest. “Oh, look, it has the Wolf insignia. I wonder who it belonged to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luca knew more than one Wolf Witcher had lived here, the tax records from Beauclair had recorded at least three, including the famous artist Lambert of Morhen. Luca himself owned several prints of the artists work, and even now, ‘new’ works appeared. Tested rigorously for forgery, all had been proven true and valid, selling for millions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people swore that Lambert, one of the last of the Wolf Witchers, and a registered occupant of Corvo Bianco before it was buried, was still alive, but Luca scoffed at the idea. Witchers were long lived, but it had been well over 800 years since the eruption and the time of the Witchers. They were long dead by now, if they hadn’t died during the eruption itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d found only a few bodies, which was slightly surprising. Two had been found in the main servants quarters, one male and one female, both likely smothered by poison gasses and ash in the night. Another in the stables, along with several horses, though the stalls still labeled “Roach” and “Scorpion” were empty. Several of his fellow students insisted that meant that Geralt of Rivia and Eskel of Morhen were gone from the property the night the volcano blew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luca agreed with them. No bodies had been found in the ash-filled villa. No meal on the table, no cups by the beds. His attention was caught as the mage entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic was a difficult study nowadays, the purges of centuries forcing the slow weeding out of the ability in the Continent. Most mages came from Zerrikania these days, or at least, trained there. The mage, a tall willowy woman, came striding in. She made straight for the chest, Luca making way as she focused on the chest. He had a feeling she’d have simply sat on him without even noticing if he hadn’t. She knelt in front of the chest and ran her fingers over the lock and wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is definitely Yennefer’s work. Still going strong after all these years. She must have layered the spells on thickly to last so long. The wardrobes were barely functioning.” She said, eyes unfocused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undoing the protection spell took hours. It wouldn’t remove it, but would allow the chest to be opened and the contents removed. It wasn’t the first chest like this ever found, and they were still in use by historical societies all over the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mage finished, stepping back only a pace to allow Luca and Peren back in. With shaking hands they pulled on spelled gloves and carefully opened the lid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chest was filled with books, stack upon stack of leatherbound volumes. Luca carefully, so carefully, picked up the first on top. It was unmarked except for the Wolf Witcher symbol emblazoned on the cover. Gently he opened the book, praying the spells on his gloves worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Journal of Geralt of Rivia, Volume One. Penned 1278.” He read outloud. Gasps filled the room. Geralt of Rivia’s own personal journals. A find unlike any other.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks later, Luca sat in a spelled, climate controlled room, spelled gloves on his hands, and one of the personal journals of Geralt of Rivia open on the table in front of him. It was the last one, penned in 1283, the same year as the eruption. He was hoping to get a hint of what happened to them, of where they might have gone. He was most of the way through it, only the final entries to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d already recorded that several other Witchers lived there as well. Lambert of Morhen, Eskel of Morhen, Vesemir the Grey, Aiden of Ellander and Jaskier the Bard, also called Dandelion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> revelation had rocked the historical world. No one had realized that Jaskier and Dandelion, both of which had surviving and still popular songs in the modern day, were the same person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He opened to the last spot he’d stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Death has come to Toussaint.  I’ve sent everyone home, who can go home, wages paid. I don’t care if we miss a year of planting, we’ll be fine. BB and Marlene insist on staying, no surprise there. Walton, the stableboy, refuses to leave, wanting to care for the horses, and spare his parents the extra mouth to feed. I agreed. Lambert sent off another shipment of paintings to the Vivaldi vaults in the mountains a few weeks ago, I’ve lost count at this point. He did sell a few to some nobles in Beauclair, which brought in a tidy sum. I think he’s worked out a deal where they sell a few here and there and invest the profits, keeping it for him for later. I know he brought home a big purse from the bank when we added onto the barn last year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luca turned the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The plague is spreading fast, faster than I expected. Yennefer portaled in and did a spell to keep the vermin and pests out, but I fear for Jaskier. Witchers are immune to the plague, but he’s not. It has all of us worried. Worse, Yen forbade him from going outside, since the plague is spread by fleas, and she can’t spell the land itself without damaging it permanently. He hates that. He misses the sun already. Even all of us can’t keep him occupied. Also, the spell doesn’t keep the dust out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luca smiled. He’d suspected the Witchers and the Bard shared a bed, though he was in the minority. The huge bed found in the master bedroom, wide enough to fit several people and taking up much of the room, cinched it for him. Others pointed at the other rooms, with smaller beds that held personal belongings, but Luca was of the opinion that everyone needed a room, but shared the bed most of the time. No one needed that big a bed otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the page again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Jaskier went outside. A month indoors seemed all he could take. I still don’t know how he got out, but he was only out for a few minutes before we noticed. Hopefully he’ll be fine. I already called Yen and Ciri, and Yen said she’d portal them down this evening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luca turned the page again, noted a scratched out entry, then another and Luca could see the smear marks of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s sick. Eskel found the first lump this morning. Jaskier has a fever and Lambert is distraught, and Aiden is trying to comfort him. Vesemir is monitoring him. Gods, we can’t lose him. Ciri gave him medicine, said it would help, but that he needed more and it wasn’t here. We have to leave. Ciri will take Jaskier first, then the rest of us will follow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t lose him. WE can’t lose him. He’s our heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another smear of ink then it continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ciri left with Jaskier, Eskel went with them, carrying Jaskier. The rest of us are packing. Yen is spelling the house with preservation spells, just in case we’re able to come back. We can’t take much. Just what will fit on the horses. BB is heir to the vineyard anyway, so it’ll be safe and in good hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose this is my last entry. Jaskier said someday some scholar would bless my name for these, and the rest we took for Kaer Morhen. I hope they do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt of Rivia. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Quarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fill for Quarter for BIKM Bingo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt frowned as Jaskier tossed another packet of jellybeans into the grocery cart. “You don’t need those. They’re unhealthy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love, just because you can taste the chemicals doesn’t mean I can. I like them.” Jaskier said, pulling down a bar of Eskel’s favorite chocolate from the top shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes you taste weird.” Geralt grumped. This time was strange. It had taken all of them a long time to adjust to the strangeness of the world, when Ciri had portaled Jaskier, carried by Eskel to this time to treat him for the Red Death. She’d brought all of them forward in time, unwilling to have Jaskier separate from them for so long. It had been difficult and she had warned them that while she could take one of them back from time to time, they’d be stuck in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, that was fine with them. There were few monsters left, and most of them were in zoos, preserves and research facilities now, kept as endangered species. Eskel even worked at one of the preserves, being more than capable of wrangling the beasts. A small glamour worked into their medallions hid their eyes, making life easier for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had been treated, and had recovered nicely. Ciri had gotten him there so quickly after the first sign that his recovery had been swift and uncomplicated. Apparently the Red Death was around even in this day and age, carried by rodents still, but it was easily spotted and treated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did go back in time, or at least, Lambert did. Especially once he found out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d become a rather famous artist and his paintings sold for quite a princely sum. It had been easy to claim his earnings from the Vivaldi’s, his eyes and the blood ward parting for him had been proof enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any new paintings he made had to be made back in the past, not that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make new ones, but the one time he’d attempted to sell one of his made in this time, he’d been accused of </span>
  <em>
    <span>forging himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which had made Jaskier laugh until he cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time was a wealth of plenty. They never went short of food, electricity was amazing, and Lambert adored the heated air in the winters in the big house out in the “country” they’d purchased with Ciri’s help. Through a friend, they’d gotten birth records and all they needed to exist in the world, though none of them understood credit and debit cards, though they were trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pouted but put back the jellybeans. He put extra chocolate in the cart just to be a brat. The rest of the shopping went by quickly, and soon they were standing in the short line. A small television, one of their favorite inventions, was showing some jewelry store ad as Geralt loaded up the conveyor belt </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pretty young man was presenting a beautiful ring to his lover on the beach. The lover was clearly overjoyed and tackled his future husband into the surf with a resounding splash. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A ring for the ages!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said the ad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier eyed Geralt, who was paying for the items. “Why don’t I have a ring?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve been with you, and the others, for Gods only know how long.” He looked at his bare fingers. “No ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need one? Are we not enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” He frowned. “I just… kind of miss all my jewelry.” They’d had to leave so much behind at Corvo Bianco when they’d been brought to the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt loaded the bagged groceries into the cart, and pushed the cart forward, Jaskier following him. Geralt noted Jaskier’s distraction, lost in his own memories and pulled a quarter out of his pocket, sticking it into one of the toy machines that gave out gaudy plastic rings for kids and turned the crank. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A gold ring with a heart shaped blue stone, encapsulated in a small plastic shell, dropped into the bin and he picked it up, and popped it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man turned and gaped, seeing Geralt on bended knee just like in the ad. “Will you marry me?” He held up the gaudy plastic ring with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier gasped, eyes tearing up. “Yes, you ass!” He snatched the ring and shoved the small thing onto his finger. “Not that we aren’t already!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt laughed and stood up, accepting the kiss Jaskier gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few days, Jaskier had been presented with cheap, gaudy plastic rings from all the Witchers, Wolves and Cat. He’d let them have their smirks, but once he had the last one he grinned at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I love them, but I understand their placeholders until you can get the real ones, that look just like them made.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The groans of despair echoed though the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his rings anyway, and his Witchers got rewarded quite handsomely, if he said so himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>